The Pearl Diaries
by xox-prada4eva-xox
Summary: Fanfiction deleted me story but ive put it bak up again!11 Pearls' lif down in da Southside Reef! what did she do? What did she Sea? Who's the bad guy? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I canot believe that fanfiction actually deleted my story! Well Imma just put it back up again!_

_Also, I've had to have Microsoft word help me with some of the spellings so it shouldn't get deleted again ok so stop complaining about them! Also I'm keeping the dates the same._

_Chapter 1_

_**Nov 2nd 2010**_

You are reading my diary! It includes everything I've done in me life so far so have fun reading too. Also I've included a bit of a heads up of who I am aswell.

My names Pearlescent Florida Falls but most people just call me Pearl and I am 16 years old. I'm a Sparkling jewel fish which are incredibly rare to find. We get the name from the way our scales sparkle and the way our coloring varies like precious jewels. My hair is hot pink, coral orange and purple that goes all the way down to my tail. My facial features include deep black circles around my eyes and blue eyes which give them a look of wild beauty. All this is surrounded by a pale peppermint blue and a amazing silky green. My lips and arms are a shiny gold and loads of people ask me if its real gold.

I have a mom and dad and five sisters called Ocean, Blue, Sea, Shell and Wave. I live in the Great Barrier Reef in Hawaii lol in the Southside reef. I go to Coral JR High School and I'm quite popular with a lot of people in school and I have a crush amazing guy (I'll tell you later).

But someone named Marlin is _soooooo _not pop-pu-lar! He's so plain and boring and so goody-goody in class and always getting good reports. Omg he like studies every single night also he keeps his journal neat and tidy and never lets anybody touch it or draw a line on it! And he has no friends and sits on his own at lunch! lol I sit with loads of friends and they will squabble over who's sitting next to me, and Reef, which he is a super, cool, extremely popular fish, and guess what? I overheard one of his conversations and he said: "I think Pearl is so hot!"

Also, some girl called Angie is in my class as well! I hate that stupid joke soooo much I just want to punch her cos' she's so annoying and I hope she gets exspelled tomorrow in the most shameful way possible!

I swam threw the corridor on my way to lesson when I saw him! He was the sexiest guy ever! HOT! Virtually on Fire! A fab bright yellow and he has a big stunning celestial blue spot surrounded by another jet black circle. Also all the girls are all madly in love with him and dey all chase him, constantly asking 4 his number but I'm well too mature for that kind of thing. Whenever I swim (get it?) past him, I get a scent of gorgeous manly aftershave and that's just so awesome for words!

Well this is the 1st chapter complete! I shall continue with the other chapters later!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well i dont believe it. Ive only had my fic up a few days an already ur Flaming IT!_

_Chapter 2_

_AN: OK everyone new chapter! Also Pearl's school nemesis arrives on the scene in this chap (lol, its pretty obvious who she is) Also I was really busy so I dint have time to put a lot of stuff in here. Also stop flaming my story idiots! Also there r sum changes from the original :P_

_**Nov 5th 2010**_

Me + Reef are going out together SO THAT MEANS I'm super popular and nomore annoying Angie because Reef's friends could join up with my friends and we could batter (get it? Cos she's a fish) Angie. Reef is so,o,o,o,o,o cool! He likes me because I'm naughty in class, wear make-up like foundation, I scribble and write on my journal I've got loads of friends and sometimes I swear! Not like goody-goody marlin who never, ever swears!

Oh yeah Reef is like soo class because we battered (get it?) Angie and her stupid girl gang. There all show offs because they wear make up fake tan like me and stylish shoes, bags and jewellery. I was swimming down the corridor with Reef, talking and stuff when suddenly Angie bumped into me.

"What the hell Pearl?" moaned Angie as she fell over! Ha!

"What the hell's up wiff u!" I shouted back at her

"You need to watch where ur going or are u too fat to swim probarly?" Angie moaned

"No, you're to fat to dodge past, god you are such a douche!" I said and pointed my fin right in her face

"Whatever!" whined Angie then she stole my Gucci bag "Eeee, I bet this Gucci bag isn't even real! i bet it's just a cheap thrift store copy!" She said and then threw it at the wall

"How dare u!" I shouted and then me and Reef grabbed Angie. All her stupid friends tryed to join in but mine and Reefs friends stopped them. Reef then threw Angie at the wall.

"Take that!" he said "And don't ever touch thins u can't afford ever again!"

I had a slumber party last night an I talked about how gay the new biology teacher was, my friends were laughing over it, also they were doing ma hair and I was putting loads o f make-up, my foundation. I put on blusher , eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and faketan. Then we all talked about how stupid Angie was and weather we should batter (Gettit?) her again in da week.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I can' believe your all flaming again! I've spelt it right what more do u want!

* * *

Chapter 3

AN: Ok a bunch of clowns have flamed ma story again! You all suck! Also again I dint have much time to write a lot cos' I was busy again.

_**Nov 8th 2010**_

Reef was with me today and all my friends were all together and I totally laughed as loud as I could to attract the attention of stupid, nerdy, Marlin sittinng on his own at lunchbreak, I mean, imagine sitting on ur own at lunch? It would b so,o,o,o embarrassing, well I've got so many friends that if 1 or 2 of ma friends r off school that means I don't get to sit on my own and super cool Reef and his brillo friends.

After school I went home and my mom gave me $20 so I texted me friends and we're all goin to town to buy loads of stuff. Also they've got the new Armani Code perfume in town in sum designer shop. It sed that "Do U have da code?" and I'm like well buyin it! When i bought it, I smelt it and it smelt of bemusing wild roses, Jamaican ginger, vanila and cinnamons.

Also we met Reef in town too and he bought me a ladies medallion ring for nothing. I put it on 4 school and my perfume da nxt day and every1 sead dat it smelt gorgoues and they where proper jealous cos I can afford Armani and they can't.

"omfg pearl, why do u have Armani perfume?" she demanded at me

"Fuck off Angie!" I said "It's cos I can afford it an u suck!"

"Pfft! whatever!" she moaned inappropriately and stormed off with her stupid girl gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: QUIT FLAMIING! Dis is my story an I'll righy it how i wanna ok? so stop flaming it or Im gonna report you all!11

**_Nov 11th_****_2010_**

Today, the stupid maths teacher gave me a detention for half an hour 4 answerin back! WTF? That is like so,o,o,o cheeky an WHO WANTS To be Nerd teachin and knowing everything about science, well, nerdy, geeky, mr know it all gets 100% about all the time in every lesson (I was talking about nerdy marlin! btw).

Also this new girl called Coral, she's a clown fish too (AN: she's the mum who dies at da start of finding nemo if ya dint know) and she looks like a nerdy swot to cos she holds her books to herself like Marlin eeee!

OMFFG! Guess swot! (get it?) Corral has become friends with…you really don't wanna know this BUT CORRAL Became friends with….….….MARLINS! he is like so stupid and I saw them in lesson while I was taking my hoops out of my ears cos' some lame teacher said I had 2 otherwise I get detention EEEE they were sitting together and they were sharing their work! Thats like soo stupid! Who'd wanna share their work with eachotther?

I like totally love Reef cos he started on Angie, the stupid annoying show-off who thinks she's the big-fish (get it? Have u seen that film? It's cool) and thinks she's all bosswit her make-up and mates, after she suddenly jumped out frm behing a wall suddenly and gave me a fright cos of her ugly face.

"OMFG!" Angie what the fuck!" I yelled in her ugly face

"yeah wtf do you think ur doin?" Roared Reeg

"WTF do you think you are?" Angie snapped back at me "God Pearl, you are such a chav, get a life! Get a house!" she screamed _(AN: I watched sum English tv show and some guy called some other dude a chav and it sounded funny so I used it)_

"Don't speak 2 her like that or I'll bang you!" Reef shouted at the top of his lungs

"Go ahead then" Angie said

So Reef punched her in the face

It was hilarios the fight between Angie and Reef because Reef pushed Angie on the floor an her stupid fscejk cracked and then she started moanin over it so I called her a scruffy tart and Reef called her a fat tangerine cos she puts on too much fake tan.

There was also a black line across her face and she was so dumb she didn't even notice it also she did a that dumb walk she always does when she does that dumb walk (srisly ppl she is such a loser!)

Later on, i realised that Today, Angie, that stupid douche, gotta better mascara than me, I so couldn't believe it an that is like so,o,o,o cheeky, also, Tanya, she used 2 b in 'my' gang but! She went off into stupid Angie s gang and there treatin her all spechil and everythin too.

Oh yeah, today this new girl came in today and her name is Crystal. And she is in my form and I went an talked to her an she'z pretty kool person.

"Hey, what's up? My names Pearl" I asked her as I sitted down

"Hi, I'm crystal and nothin' much is up, wot about you?" she replied

"Oh I'm fine XD just annoyed that we got boring maths first lol" I said

"Not maths, I hate that subject " she said back

" Omg, me too, the teacher is a pure ming and wellstupid" I told her

"omgod" she replayed

"Also keep away from that fat loser Angie, she isn't a nice fish to hang wit" I warned

"Um, Ok then :)" Crystal giggled

We laughed for a while and discussed our fave things and it turns out we have loads! IN COMMon. Anyway the shell (get it? Instead of bell I wrote shell) rang an we headed off to shitty maths.

When I went to maths I saw stupid geeky, nerdy Marlin and Corral who r nerds. They are so nerds. I didn't sit in my usual seat I went and sat nxt to Crystal to b a nice person as she was new. But then tha dumb idiot maths teacher started shooting at me to get back in my seat.

"PEARL! GET IN YOUR DAMN SEAT NOW YOU FOOLISH IGNORAMUS WHO KNOWS NOTHING!"" he moaned

"Shut up you fooking idiot!" I yelled back in the maths teachers face

"PEARL GET THA FUCK OUTTA MA CLASS NAOW!" the teacher shooted right in my face

"Fine whatev!" I said and casually swum out. Anyway I went down the corridor with Crystal and I txted sum of my friends to join us to hang out in the locker rooms until lunch.


	5. We sea get it? Oscar

Chapter 5: we sea (get it?) Oscar

AN: Shut ur gobs ok?1 Fish can wear fake tan if they want and Perl is not a mary sue so shut up saying it!11

**_Nov 16th 2010_**

LOL it's Saturday so I can't wait to go to town. town looks like the place on shark tale that's meant to look like times square in new York (see, does it sound like it's in shrek tale now?) and I think it's set in the great barrier reegf too.

When I got to town, I bought loads of make up and jewlery and also other accerseries with my frends. I bought 3 diamond rings, to bracelets a hole make-up set and a nail kare set. And u would not believe who I saw hangin out by da park….….ANGIE!That is like so not on! I bet she probs came here cos she new I was here and wonted to spoil; it

I also forgot to mention that I bought nail varnish too.

Oh year btw some dude called Oscar who used to b da shark slyer but was a fake (the guy who looks like will smith) came up to us and was trying to act all cool and gangster.

"yo yo wuz up girlz? rofl!" Oscar said in a stupid poser-like-way

"fuk off u pervey pedo or we'll call the cops!" I shooted

"Yeah fuck off u fjuckin weirdo!" my best friend Sky said (She is soo awesome)

Lol Sky is quite gothic and a lil scary looking cos shes gothic but she is still a cool awesome mate of mine cos wev'e bin friends for ages since we were in kindrgarden.

So he went away angry cos noone likes him and he shops at thrift stores.

OMFG! As we were swimming (Get it? Cos were fish) downtown I saw this awesome dude and he looked real sexxy aswell so my friends an I went over and he was with his frends too and we talked 4 ages ANS I got his number and also I added him on facebook to. It wus school the nxt day -_- but something was different. Reef was actin all weird and he wouldnt even speak to me.

"Omfg, perl somethin is fucked up with reef" sky said in concerned voice.

"Yerr I casn see that!" I snapped

"wtf?" she replyed

"soz" I said "I'm just a bit on edge" I said to her

"that's ok" sky said "you shoud go speak to him and see why he's acting like tis"

"ok" I said back

Anyway I went over to Reef to see wtf was up

"Hey reef, whats up with you today?" I asked

"What the fuck do u think" he snaped

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

Reef gave me a snotty look "How does seeing some other guy sound?" he yelled

I gasped really loud!

"Who the fuck told you about that!" I shrieked

"some loser called Oscar, how the fuck could you fuckin do this to me!" Reef shouted

"I dint mean too its just that guy wus cool" I said back

"Oh and I'm not? U know what I don't like u anymore!" Reef screamed out loud

"WTFF! YOU PIECE OF SHIT I'LL FUCKING NOCK U OUT!" I Roared

"BURN IN FJUCKING HELL!"" Reed cried and punched Marlin tha face cos' he's stupid an we all hate him

And then stupid Angie came over and pure butted in the arguement and was being snotty to me agin, what a loser!

"omg Pearl you r so,o,o,o ugly! EEEWWW u neead a face lift, Hahahahaa!" Angie laughed evilly

"Shut ur mpouth, u need a facelift 1st, k?" I shouted back

"WTFFF!" U Fuck up! Get a life!" she moaned

So I kicked her. So did Reef.

OMFN! How the fuck could reef speek to me like dis? I really thought he was a cool great guy but that other guy is cool too but Reef is da sexiest guy ever! I just can't beleeve it! (rihanna is awesome!) But anyway Sky said that we should all go shopping to cheer me up so we went into tha ton center an I bought a 9crt gold diamond wishbone ring, Peridot bangle, ruby drop earrings, a white gold ring lol and a 9crt diamond necklace. I also bought make-up too which was 3 blushers, 4 mascaras, 5 eyshadows, 6 eyeliners and lipsticks and lipglosses.


	6. we go to da Walewasher

Chapter 6: we go to da Walewasher

AN: U bunch of jerks! Go to hell all of u! I don't kare what u all think of me stroy!11 in dis chap we meet Sikes :D also stop kallin mi character Perl a mari suu k!

**_Nov 19th 2010_**

OMFG yesterday we went to town an we saw that stupid idiot fucker Oscar again and I am like so,o,o,o,o,o,o, ma at him for makin me break up with Reef!

"Oscar! WTF do ya fink ur doing telling ma bf about me and dat awesome dude? " I screamed an slapped him

"I'm sorry, I just didn't like the wey u spoke to me that's all" Oscar whined dispersedly

"you stupid fag no wonder no one liks u and u shop in 1cent shops!" and then I jumped on him (AN: EEE not in that kinda messed up way!)

And all my friends all jumped on him too and we robbed his hat lOL!

"NOOOOOO!"! screamed Oscar as we swam away laughin

The next day we were in shcool again, Sky and Crystal and some other friends came an sat with me.

"omg Pearl u look so depressed, is it cos u miss Reef?" she asked me

"yeah" is said sadly "I wanT HIM BACK" I said softly

"go talk to him then, now that da sand has settled" (do u get it? Instead of dust she sed sand) Ski said

"Ok" I said

So I went to were Reef was sittin

"hey, I just wanna say I'm sorry for talkin to that guy, I miss bein wit u so,o,o,o,o, much"

Reef sat up and looked at me

"lol, thats ok I rely missed u too Im soo,o,o, sorry I yelled at u plz forgive me! It's probs all my fault anyway!" Reef cried whist begging me to take him bak

"ok then I will forgive you" I sed back

We then hugged real tight and then made out

"LOL this calls for a celebration!" Shouted Skii and them we all decided to head off into town so we did go to town

The day in ton was awesome but when I gut bac from ton mon a dad were actin deferent.

"mom dad whats up" I asked curiously

mom gave dad a weird look

"omg Peral sum dude called Sikes is threating to come and get us if we don't pay him $200000 next week!11" dad screamed waving his fins around

"who is Sikes?" I questiond

"hes tha pufferfish guy who runs da wale washer" mom answered

"I'll sort him out then!I" I shotted

"NOOOO! It's too dongerous!" dad wailed

"I don't give a fucking shit about dat, if he's threating u that mens he's threatnin me and noone threatens mee!11" I scrammed

"Kk" dad sed

"oh do be careful" mom sed too

This is sooo fuckin cheeky!1 how dare that piece cod shit speek to ma mom dad like that! I got my blak iphone and texted Reef and all me frinds an his freinds to come to my house now! Cos we need to do something that needs to be done! Anyway Reef came looking super hot as always and all of mine and his frendz too

"Hey Pearl, what's up? I got your text!" Reef said to me

"Yes! We need to go to the wale waher in town and sort out some stupid guy!" I said

"Who is he? What's he done?" asked Reef, concerned

"Well the fuking bastard has bin treatin ma mom and dad for money!" I cried

"OMFG! Why didn't u tell us?" asked Sky cos she is like well awesome

"Let's gop down der now an lay the law down!" Shouted REEF

We swam as fast as ever to the wale washer place and it was dead loud and noisy and loads of fat wales wear in tha way so pushed them over and they started moaning over it and then we skidded through all the soap like Oscar does in the dance at the end of shark tail but noone cares about him so he doesn't matter and then we burst in through Sikes office door and he was doin some work and shouting at Oscar cos he's stupid an useless lol.

"WTFFFNG HELL DO U THINK UR FUCKING DOING THREATING MY FUCKING FAMILY YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHO NEEDS TO GO ON A FUCKIN DIET!1111" I SCRAamed at top of ma voice

"YERR TELL US DOING TWATTY FUCKIN SON OF A MUTHAFUCKIN BITCH11" roared Sky whilst leaning over desk to grab him "NOWWW!1"

"WTFFFF?" Sikes asked in an shocked way

"I'LL MAKE HIM TALK!" Reef shooted as he pushed past Sky and punched Sikes in the face and he blew up!

"Im not telling you anything you stupid ignorant spoiled morons!" he pleaded in the sqeeky high voice he does when he blows up

"Speak now or I'll knok u out!" Crystal shouted in his face

"FUK UU!1" sqweeked Sikes

"If u don't speak, I'll tel everyone ur sea-cret" (get it cos we live in the sea) I sed calmly

Sikes gasped "wtf dya mean? NO! U can't tell anyone PLZ!1" he begged

"SPEAK"1 Reef garbed

"Okay I will tell u" Sikes sed

We gathered around listing carefully

"It's nut my fault! Some dude is blakmailng me into it!" I he whined

"The Truth Asshole!" I shouted

"It is! PLEEZ BELIEVE ME!" He screamed "His name is Don Limo and he live in a house that looks like that ship that sank in the film titanic" he confessed

"OKAY THEN, what else does he do?" we questioned

"HE owns the mafia too"

"Right ok, u can go fuck off now you fat twat!" I lolled at him and then we all robbed his money in his wallet. So after that we all wnet into town and spent all of his money.


	7. School get it? Disco :D

Chapter 7: School get it? Disco :D

An: like I said before, I dont care wot u all fink of me or me story!11 so go to hell al of u and stop flamng!11 OK? Fuck U go to hell!1

**Nov 23rd 2010**

Today we had maths first again oMY god I hate that lesson so,o,o,o, much cos the teacher is pure stupid and noone likes him cos he sucks and also cos' Marlin and Coral are ther too I hate Marlin & Coral cos they are soo,o,o,o, annoying and nerdy seriously they need to go away!. So when the shell (get it?) rang I crawled down the corridor with me frends to maths.

"PEARLl! U R LATE AGAIN U FOOLISH THICK ASS!" whinged the dumb maths teacher

"fuck off for fuck sake! u stupid twatty fucker!" i Screamed AND RAN out the class but the stupid teacher chased after me shooting at me to come back

"GET BACK HERE YOU RIDICULOUS ABSURD HALF-WIT!" the maths Teacher bellowed at me

"Get away from her u fucking stupid fag!" screamed Skii (She rocks) at the maths teacher.

Oh yeah tomorrow is the school disco and I'm well wearing my foundation make-up complete set and my jewelery and I'm going tp straiyten ma hair to.

At the disco, Angie says shes the best dancer but u should see her dance! she looks like shes gott a tadpole (get it?) down her trousers and she looms like a complete utter idiotic fool. I was wearing my best ever super sparkly dolce + gabbanna necklace an I got a matching bracelet and drop earrings to go with my necklace too.

The bracelet looks so sparkly on my rist ! akso the earring Reef good when they touch my cheeks and when ppl tell me they glisten in the liyt.

I was wearing my armarni zip-slit top and my gucci denim mini-skirt with my prada high-heeled leather boots. Marlin and Corral were at the disco too also Reef! He was wearing some super awesome seaxh suit that looked so hott and he was with all his mates also me too. For the 1st time Marlin never had a book next to him and Corral, I almost died when I saw Corral, she was wearing make-up!

"Hey GF! Ur Lockin amazing today!" Cristal sead " Hey are they Prada boots?" she asked shockingly

"Thanx!" I replied "OMG! Check out Coral she wearing make-up!" I gasped

"OMGGG1!" Crustal screamed "Fisrt time ever!" XD

We talked for ages about what clothes we were gonna wear and Sky also came over to us. Oh I forgot to mention that crystal and Sky was wearing some super amazing desiyhner clothes, Crystal wore her blu calvin kline dress and her Armani black leather jacket and black chanel stilettos and had a Yves Saint Lauren necklace on too. Ski had on black skinny jeans wit loads of spicky chains an stuff and black converse shoes, living dead souls top an a jacket that sed criminal damage on tha back.

"WOW" U to girls fuking LoOk fucking amazing!" Skii said happy

"Fuck off! Not as fuckin amazing as u!"1 I said back

Oh yeah, dumb Angie and her stupid frends were all showing off infrount od boys and trying to make other girls jelous but its not gonna work on me cos 've got one thing Angie hasn't got – Reef! She probably jelous of it but she does'nt want anyone to know.

"Ha! Check out the wannaba clownfish!" (get it?) said Sky pointing to fatso Angie

Oh yeah, I almost froze the minute I saw….really u Don't wanna know this but I saw Marlin wearing a ring!1 That is like so gobsmakin its the first time im ever seen him were jewelery b4!1

Angie is really getting on my nerves cos she is just showin off and cos she wants a bf so she can become cool and attractive but I hope nobody fancys her if they do that woud b a total disaster! I bet $10 that dumb Angie is jelous of my rings. EVerytime we argue she looks down at my rings and bracelets.

The night went on really well and me and Reef dances together.

"PAerl I love you did u know?" Reef said to me in his sexah voice

"Of course and I love you too :D!" I said back and then we hugged


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_**AN:**_ Shut ur gobs ok?1 Fish can wear fake tan if they want and Perl is not a mary sue so shut up saying it!11 I want good revoiws ok not flames! Also nut much tim to rite alot in this chap.

_**Nov 25th 2010**_

Last night my freind josh Schwartz frm nxt door came over (this is set b4 he got amnesia :P) to stay 4 the week an I was like so excited! We lisneted to cds, made fun of stupid stupid Angie, told ghost storys and did impressions of stupi show-off Angie. Also he brought his to pet hamsters called fizz and chewy theyre so cute and adorable he let me hold them and they felt so fluffy and furry, we had such fun.

Today me + Reef swan through the school at recess linked together fin in fin (lol get it?) with my friends trailing behind, We saw Oscar trying act all cool and gangster but he's just some twatty wannabe loser whos not important so I won't talk about him. We alas saw Angie and her stupid girl gang in the corridor. They were all grouped around her like she was so important. YEAH ROGHT! She can't dance, ponces around like an idiot and shows off in front of everyone.

"EEE!" I shouted "Angie stinks and shes well stupid! HAHAHA!" I laffed then Angie turned around to face me

"U know wot? I dont giv a fok about wot u think Perl!" she moaned and stomped off with all her stupid gang.

But then when luch came, stupid Angie an her stupid gang came up to me and started pushin me around good jon Reef was around cos him and his freinds battered Angoe an her dum friends cos they started pushin me around

"You LAY ANOTHER FUCKIN FIN (get it?) ON MA GF AGAIN AND I'LL BANG U!" REEG RAOREDFE

IS'Sent that so,o,o,o,o,o,o,,o class woth he sed?

"Fuck u Reef!" Angie moaned cos shes a twat

"fuck U back!1" I said and laffed at her with ma fiends and then she walked away in that stupid swim she does to look all boss and then Sky picked up her bottle of p- mountain dew and threw it at her head and it hit her and then she started moaning about it aswell!

"OMFG SKY THAT Wuz awesome!" Reef shotted and hi5ed Ski

"FUKKKK UUUUUUUU!111" Angoe screeched and then stomped off arpund da corner but as she went around the corner, she bumped into the maths teacher who was looking extremly angry.

"I HAVE SEEN MORE INTELLIGENT LIFE AT THE BOTTOM OF A POND!" he boomed right into Angie's face and he boomed so loud, she actually fell over backwards!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_AN: I sed __FCK U! stop flamimgn right now k? Ur not even giving the story a chance to build up! also in this Perls cousin comes down._

_**Nov 26th**__**2010**_

Its an awesome day today cos My cousin Shelia came over for a visit this weekend she's from Australia and she's really funny and I'm like so,o,o,o,o, excited abar it, shes funny cos she makes fun of stupid Angie behing her back! but the problem wit Shelia is that she cares for the world and shes part of the waveforest (do you get it? Instead of rainforest) consevation group an she wears a necklace at all times:

Also this team of ppl called "waveforest reserve" came in today and they did sum stuff. Also Shelia was involved with it and stupid stupid Angie came over and started stirring it all up again.

"EEEE wtf is this? omg this waveforest shit is like totally lame!" Angie moaned

"Learn to apprectaite thw world in with we al live!" Shelia sed back cooly

"FuKK UUU!1 U FAT Dumb ausTRALina!11" Angie insulted "And not to mention ur a freak od nature!"

So I stormed over to were Shelia and Angie were arguing

"WTF Angie!" I screamed in her face "fuck off, u fjuking freak whose got stupid mates and is a complete idiot!"

So then Angie pushed me and I stumbled backward

"Piece of shiT!11" I gasped

So then I grabbed her and then we started fighting again but unfortunately the stupid maths teacher came over and stopped the fight.

"STOP FIGHTING U MORONIC DOUCHES! WHAT A BUNCH OF TOTALLY PENULTIMATE IDIOTS!" complained the maths teacher and he sent us to the headfish (get it?) who gave us both 45 minute detention but it was all stupid loser Angies folt! Because she called Shelia that name! We were both sitting in da maths teachers class after skool when stupid Angie turned around an blared at me.

"Wtf do u fink ur wer doin eh? Whined Angie

"Fuck u stupID" I snapped

Angie then pulled me snotty look and turned away.

But the good thind was Angies phone got confiscated but mines nice and safe from dumb teachers. It's one of those ultra-mega cool iPhones with all those apps and stuff u can get on them. I took a pic of Angie and called it "the siyko" lol. She looks like a dumb idiot too because she has her mouth wide open. then I sent a picture txt of stupid Angie to Reeg, Ski, Crisytal and Sheia and they all txted me back saying how much of a fat dope she looks!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

An: Again I was really busy so couldn't update a lot so heres what Ive wrote so far :P Also stop flaumin!1 And no I am not confused between lola and Angie OK! So stop asking!1111

**Nov 28th 2010**

I'm going over to Shelia's house today to show her the pic of stupid stupid Angie on mu phone. Also were gonna do impressions of stupid Angie again and see her 6 new pet goldfish and she put them in a fishtank with loads of plants, gravel and rocks. And she got tow pet dogfish (get that? Since were fish I put dog-fish lol) and there really cute too because they lick each other and roll over on there backs too rofl.

"OMG THEY ARE So,o,o,o,o,o cute!" I said

"Yeah, I'm callin them" Shelia said happily

Also for a laugh we played "hungry hippos" cos we went to o sea (get it?) Hungary games at da movies before. At first it looked like a babies game but when we started playin it it got really funny and it was histericle when the hippo popped out!11

"See, I told u this game would be fun!" Sheliad said

"Yerr u were right" I smiled

Oh yeah btw I 4got to mention that I din't wear any make-up or jewelery for a sleepover! Now that's what I call a record breaker!

We then went out to walk the dogfish when we saw Oscar, that stuopid poser wannbe again and he came up to us and tried to be all gangsta again but you could clrealy see that he was wearing a t-shirt with a pic of Edward Cullen on hit (I hate that guy sooooooo much! If u like him den u can fuck off!).

"Fuck off Oscar!" I shouted at him "And stop following us!"

"I know yerr! You stupid pedo stalker! get lost!" shelia shouted too

So the Oscar stormed off all huffily cos no1 likes him and he's an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

AN: Stop laming the story! have u even read any of it? It has DOES have shrak tale carakters! I have put in Oscar, Angie and SIKES for Gods sake! Also Erny and Berny appear in this chap And STOP saying dat nofing happens when it clearly does! I wrote a whole chapter of action wit Sikes B4!

_**Dec 1st 2010**_

For some reason today I never saw Ref in school. I wonder were he is? Maybe hes really ill! Or maybe hes gone to another school! :O that would be soooo horrific! Shelia said that one of her freinds lives in Colarodo an she took a pic of Reef and sent it to her and she showed me it! : That is like so,o,o,o,o,o, cheeky! How could he do this to me?

"WHY IS this HAPPENING TO ME!" I yelled

"Its ok im sure he don't mean to go there" sed Shelia giving me a hug

"Yeah I bet shes like totally right" SKIY Siad back

"WHEN HE GETS BACK I'M GIVING HIM SALP!"" I yielded out loud

"You fukin go gurl!" Sky told me

Anyway, I'm not gonna tell stupid Angie about it because dumb good-4-nothin Angie would tell everyone and laugh about it.

It's winter so we all came in in our super winterry stuff but Angie is one fukin show-off because she was wearing all dis desiyner stuuf well I'm wearing my all my desiner stuff to get Angie bak hahahahah! Shelia wore her furry Armani coat to.

Also I wore my foundation and loads and loads of other make ups to. Shelia didn't wear any make up so I put sim on her and she looked prettier than eva! Much prettier than ANGE! But anyone looks better than lame loser! Its really annoying when her and her stuopid girl gang come up to me and shout stupid dumb things in her whingy annoyin voice! If she does it again im banging her!11 im sick of it I wish shed get exspelled1!111 :O:O Then the skool would b a better place.

When skool ended I swam back wit Sky cos crystal was going to stay to do sum work and shelia was with her.

"omg I hate this shitty school sooo much" muttered Ski to me

"yah I know right, espechiallly since Angie is there" I sneered

We cut across da park an we saw those blue and purple rasta jellyfishes Erney an Berney and they gave us sum weed cos they are like well awesome peeps and we also got there facebook. But then da convoy was ruined cos that stupid poser Oscar jumped in the middle of us.

"Hey yo yo dont wrry about a fing!" Oscar sang or tried to sing and be all rastarfarian. Also, he was smoking sum tea leaves and pretending that they were pot but you cud obviously tell that they wernt.

"Shut up oscar!" I shooted

"and fuk off to!" Sky joined in

"Yeah! shut up oscar!" sed erny "U r sooo,o,o,o,o not gangta!"

"Yerr mon!" sed Berny taking a drap on his pot

"Why yes i am!" Oscar shouted then...suddenly...Erny and Berni grabbed oscar and started electrokuting him! hahaha Then they threw him in da river.

"NOOOOOOO! HELP ME!111" Screamed Oscar as he drowned "I cannot swim! PLZ!1"

We all laughed an pointed at him an then me an Sky went.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, I keep gettin messages frm ppl who keep sayin dat I like Justin Beeber! No it don't Justin beeber sucks and on top of all that I havent got da dates wrong cos like I said before I'm keeping the dates the same as the old one!_

* * *

_Chapter 12_

an: I said shut up and No I will not stop cussing cos a lot of ppl in NJ do it ok? So screw u all!1111 U suck!

**_Dec 3rd 2010_**

Today Reef came back in. When he came in, he went straight ova to me with a big smile on his face.

"HEY P£ARl! Im sory I went on holiday to Colarodo without telling U!" he said

"WTF! U JUSt go away and don't even tell mee!1 YOU weirdo get away from me!" I scrammed whilst running away

"NO PERREl! Come BACk I don't means to!" Reef shouted I" love UU!"

Just then I turned around, shocked so did everyone else

"YEAH U say that now but u don't"

"OMFG!" shooted Sky "Don't u fuckin speek to her like that Reef!" she is awesome

I swam out the class. Then Sky and Crystal follwed me too. They sat next to me.

"Hey gf, it ok, im sure its nut his folt" Crystal said

"Yeah, and look all ur fukin make up is getting messed up" Sky sed

"I don't give a fuckin shit about that!" I screamed

"ok" Skii sed bak

"If it makes u feel better we'll all go bang Marlin and Coral cos' theyre just pure loser geeks" Crystal sugeected

"Yerr that sounds like fukin fun!" Sky shooted happily

"lol k then I suppose" I sed derpressedly

So anyway we went and caused some chaos in the library werr Marluin and Coril live and it was super funny. Also the day ended with me an Reef getting back together after he said sorry a billion times and then we decide to go on a date to say soz.

Oh yeah we also stomped Angie yesterday and she started moaning about it cos the emerald fell outta her ring and got lost. My gang and Reffs gang were all laughin at her but Angies gang all helped her up and pulled snotty looks at us so we just started shooting at them down the cooridor she swam in that stupis stupid swim she does to look all boss.

Its parents nite tonight too and im well like gonna get a bad report! Also my lil cousins r comin round but I'm spossed to be goin out to town but now ill hav to sty in an entertain my lil cuzzes!111 There so annoyin cos they mess up my room, break my jewlery, put on ma make up all wrong, ruin it and draw on my homework an walls! Also when I try to stup them they run me over and swim off into the kitchen and start messin da fridge up!1 one time they let tha hamster outta da cage and it took an hour an a half to cath it and put it back in its cage! aLso they watch a dumb stupid baby shows like Hannah motana and other loser shows lik that. Also da Jones Brothers who suk pure bad!.

I have a plan though. I'll pretend I'm ill in my room and have sum slices of toast and a glass of water and then sneak out and close ma door! I just nearly fell in luv with myself then._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_AN:? I dint have enough tim to put much here again cos I was busy with skool work and for gods sake stop flaming mystory! I thort I'd post this before I go to school now so I dnot forget later. Right I'm off to skool now so when I get back I expect gud reviowz!_

**_Dec 6th 2010_**

Hahahaha today was funny cos scummy Angie got half an hour detention for forgetting her homework in biology and im gonna be laughin at her threw the window with Reef and Sky and everyone.

"HAHAHAHA Angie SuckS!" we all shouted when the Shell (getit?) rang

A new gym teacher came in today and hes like so so,o,o,o, sexy! Freakin Hawt and all the girls fancy him even I do too but ive got Reef so it does'nt reelly matter. OH YEAH! MY PLANE WORKED ! Mom didn't even notice id gone!

Angie thought she was all dead boss today cos she bort and had on a sapphire panther bangle.

"Hey Perl! I bet your well jelous cos I got this!" and waved the bangle at me

"HA! Jelous? I dnot kare coz I gut a sapphire bottlenose dolphin ring instead" I laughed in her stupid ugly pink face.

"Yerr right" she moaned an stomped off with her stupid friends behind her cos Angies just a stupid show-off who thinks shes cool with her jewelery. After skool, I went to town with my friends and Shelia to. I bought a Taio cruz CD cos' he is awesome and TONZ of Jewlery! Also a football and a duck for my lil cousins cos they'll whine and whinge and moan over it if I never got then anyfing.


	14. Chapter 14: Breakin free

_Chapter 14: Breakin free_

_AN: WTF!1 Who the hell put ma fic in the lame Twilight section? I Hate TWILIGHT!11 ITS SOOOOO STUPID! And thanx to the nice ppl for the good revoiws :P_

**_Dec 9th 2010_**

I had to visit my Auntie Kelp (get it?) this week cos it twas her birthday. Auntee Kelp is my moms sister and She licks all these weird things like volcona idols, mystix cristals, totempole fings, talismans and other weirdo stuff. We bought her a "Jade Idol" and she says it brings good fourtune to the owner. That is like soo,o,o,o, weird, it probs doesn't even wurk! Also when I sleepover she points to all these star signs and talks about ledjunds and shows me books about spechyll charms + crystals. Its really freakin out business.

"HEY auntie Kelp!" I roared when we went in her house

"Hey how is ma fave neece" she said hugging me

"Happy bday I got you a prezzy!" I said excitedly

"omfg!" Auntie Kelp said in a surprizzed way

I took the jade thing from my mom and gave it to her and told my mom to make us sum tea so she did.

"what do these pattern things on the side say?" I asked Kelp cyuriously

"They say: 'let thy ledgendry feenix guide thou'" she sed back

"That is lik so weird!" I replayed to her

"lol, I want to give someing Pearl" she said whilst swimming over to a draw thing and picked up some scruffy feathery thing. Then she swam (gettid?) back ova to me.

"It's a dreemctcher" she said happily and gave it to me

"It looks like something mom uses to clean ma room with!" I laughed an so did Kelp

We lauffed for ages then ma mom said we need to go home.

"OK" I said and said bye to Kelp. When we got home mom asked me what the dreem cather thing was.

"I fink its summing u use to catch dreems with" I answered

"oh that sounds so kawii!" mom said to me


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Not a lot in this chap soz . Also I found this really cool design thing and I'm putting it in all my chapters!1

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

**_Dec 12th 2010_**

OMg! I cant wat to get to school today (NOT BECOS I LIKE IT!) it's cos Reefs and his friends said they are gonna batter (get it?) Angie and her stupid girl gang! ROFL! Its gonna b so,o,o,o, funny seeing stupid Angie on the floor again.

BUT! Someone had to keep me off! MY aunt Kelp! WTFFING HELL She says were going to a dumb museum.

"Auntie Kelp WTFF!" I yelled at her when she drove me off in the sub-car (AN: its like a car but its half submarine with propellers on tha back to propel it).

"Ur not going to school today" lauaghed Kelp

"why not?!" I screamed

Kelp laughed and kept driving

"I'm takin u to a museum cos u need to learn naturl history" she said back

"I HATE MUSeums cos theyre pure stupid and noone like them and you can't wear make up or jewlery cos I'd look scummy and also cos ur not alowed to shout or swear or talk loudly or touch anyfin!" I roared out loud "They ArE likE so,o,o,o,o, stupid rules!1"

"LOL!" luaffed Kelp

"Oh yeah btw Don't tell any1 but im afraind of de egyptian section :O omfg u betta nut teell any1 at school cos they'd think I'm dumb and an sirtainly not Angie!11 she'd tell every1 and laugh about it! That would b such a nightmare " I shouted in her face

"Don't wory about it, museum are fun!" she looled

Anyway I've got Reef so that doesn't really matter. When we gut to the museum, I grabbed my phone and txtd every1 that I wont be comin in today and then I phoned Sky and we talked for ages.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

An: I've managed to get my fic moved back to Shark tale now :P

_**Oct 6**__**th**__** 2010**_

Today, Shelia went back to Australia today. Aww, we had such great fun, especially when we were making fun of Angie. But now Angie is having a great time laughing at me so me and me friends thumped her! Reef pushed her on the floor and her fake tan spilled everywehere and her gold chain necklece snapped and her charm bracelet lost all the charms! Haha

"OMg Perl wtf do you fink your doin?" she complained

"what does it look like loser?" I yelled

I was like laughing at her she went off moanin about it and whining over it and she swam off in that dumb swim she does.

No need to brag or nothing but ma hiar is like soooo,o,o,o,o gorgeous! I had it clamped up today Reezs said it looked dead nice so did everyone else.

Haha in English class we had a laugh cos Angie fell off her chair hahaha! and IN lunch TOO sOmE girl tripped over and spilled her drink all over…really you'd b there for hours laffin but it went all over….. _**Angie**_! HAHAHAHA!1

Also today I saw stupid nerdy geeky Marling and Coral wit the same old books next to them. The library is probs their home properly.

Omfg we and Reef like so,o,o,o,o,o, battered (gettit?) Angie agen today!

"REEE REED YOU ARE SO A DUMB JERK!" Angie shouted at Reef with all her lame frends behind her

"Go away you pice of crap!" Reef screamed back

"hahahah get a life douche!" Angie whined back

"YOU ARE LIKE SOOOOO cheeky!" I yelled

So the me and my friends ganged up with Reegs gang and they all got scarred and swam away cos they did'nt stand a chance!

After school Me and my friends an Reeff went to twon again today and I bought a makeup set, loads of jewlery, a new amerikan eogle oufitters bag or school also some magazines and a fab pair of those ugg boots that cost like $300!. But Shelia managed to get me them onna discount cos shes from Australia and Ugg boots are Australian. Reef bought a new pair of black controversy shoes, soccer stuff, and a soccer ball to.


	17. Chapter 17: break ur hart

_Chapter 17: break ur hart_

_**Dec 16**__**th**__** 2010**_

OMFGG the school is giving us a trip to 6 flags theme park! and I'm like so,o,o,o,o exciteed! :DD This is like so awesome!

"Holy Fucking Neptune (getit?) Girl have you seen were were going!" Sky asked me in a really excited voice

"YEAH! I SO can't fucking wait!" I said back in a wqually excited way

"WE are like sooooo sitting at the back of the coach when we go and on the way back to!" Sky told me

"Yerr also we are going on all the big awesome rides and Don't even say your not going on them cos I'll just drag you on them no matter what you say!"

"ROFL!" Skii said

We talked for ages about what rides are the best then Crystal came over to us.

"Hey my dad said he can get those fastpass things for us so we Don't have to q up for ages!" she said

"O-M-F-G! U R AWESOME GIRL!" me and Skii shouted.

When we got there I let Reef and his friends go around the park with each other whilst me, Sky and Crystal and some of my other friends. We went on _Superman Ultimate Flight,__T__he Dr__ak night__coaster, bizarro, Dive Devil Dare, El Toro, eruption, kingda Ka, nitro, __rolling thunder, the runaway mine train, skull mowntin and The Twister!_

We also saw stupid ugly Angie showin off and tryin to make other girls from other schools jelous. Yeah right make others jelous! She looks soooo ugly because she wears too much make up.

I was hilarious in 6 flags cos Reef pushed Angie on the floor and everyone was watching and every1 was loafing at her too even people from other schools! Her cloths got all dirty cos it was raining and she was wearing a spaghetti top and shorts. I was sensible and took a coat and wore my long trousers lol. Marlin and Corral were there too. Just the two of them. There nerds. They took a map with them, umbrella and a book of safely! Omg that is like so geeky. We also saw Angie getting told off by the maths teacher.

Omg this is like so,o,o,,o,o,o cheeky cos we got booted off sum ride for pushin in the frount of the Q. thers always a snitch in the park. I bet it was another girl gang that snitches cos they were jelous of my gang!


	18. Chapter 18: Dior

AN: AS A XMAS GIFT to THE PEEPS WHO like my story I have posted a double fic! BTW Stoop flaming me flamers! Go away all of you!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**Dec 19**__**th**__** 2010**_

Today stupid, lousy, loser Angie came to school in a limo! That is like so,o,o,o,o cheeky! She was Boston over it in school and Reef dint lick it neither did I so we thumped her! HAHAHAH! Then she started moaning over it.

"PAERL! WTTIFING HELL DO YA THINK YOUR FUCKIN DOING!" She screamed whilst getting up "YOUR JUST JELOUES Cos I can afford limos to school and you cant!"

Yeah RIGHT I Was jelous! Who'd wanna be jelous of scummy Angie?

It was funny when Reef pushed her on the floor and her ruby fell outta her ring and got lost and her stupid sapphire panther bangle which she always shows off broke.

"WHAT THE HELL!" exploded Angie when she realized that the bangle had broke, and then…..she slapped me!

Everyone gasped in shock.

I rubbed the side of my cheek and then my eyes glowed red with rage! I turned around sharpish and kicked her in the face. Then I jumped on her! We started having a **HUGE **fight!

Everyone flooded outta the canteen and surrounded us shooting: _**"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"**_

But then the dumb maths teacher came over and butted in the fight!

"YOU STUPID USELESS Immoderate imbaseals!" ROARDED THE maths teacher in our faces

"FUCKK U STUPI ASS Face son of a bitch! I screamed

"Yerr fuck off you douchey idiot!" yelled Angie

"SILENCE!" he moaned "I DNOT GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT U THINK!"

I can't believe that stupid jerk maths nerdy teacher for stopping the fight! I was winning! Reef said it was the best fight he'd ever seen HAHA! Angies stupid gold dolphin necklace broke to and her diamond studs both lost the diamonds in them.

I'm on an hour detention and so in Angie. Its all her fault. I wish she'd get expelled then we'd all be laughing.


	19. Chapter 19: Loal Appears heree!

_Chapter 19: Loal Appears heree!_

An: PART two of the double chap! Also lola appears in this chapter. And stop callin me chars mary sues ok, Like I said before, if you don't like my story, then go away!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**Dec 19th½**__**2010**_

Holy Neptune (Get that?) this super posh new girl came in today and she looked really posh and rich too. She cam in in a black super shiny expensive looking car and was wearing shades. She was wearing all this make up and jewelry but not just any make up and jewelery!11 It was the latest must fashionable make up eva! only millionairs can afford it! Also she was wearing the best pair of Calvin Kline black boots I've ever seen! Everything she has is better than mine!

Also she acts like a snob to and she speaks in this really high pitched posh voice and she has a really posh name to, Lola.

"omg what a fuckin snot!" said Sky to me "I bet she robbed all that stuff cos she's a weird lil show off!"

"Yeah I Know your probably right!" I retried back to her

I heard she's just made friends with….really, you know you Don't wanna hear this but she came friends with…_**ANGIE!**_

That snotty mackerel! (lol Get it? Cos were fish) I HATE HER! She is so,o,o,o,o,o ugly and nobody fancies her cos she is pure scruffy.

When I got home my mom said I have a postcard from Shelia! I grabbed it from her and read through it carefully. SHES COMING BACK! WOOO! I CAN'T WAIT COS THEn we can make fun of stupid Angie, have slumber parties, go out together and do some other stuff too lol.

Oh I forgot to mention Reef is came around for the night. We talked about funny things, make fun of dumb Angie, tell fun storys, egged Angies house and went on a bus ride.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Stop telling me my fic is crap! I don't get why you are all still flaming the fic! Ive updated it with all the right spellings an everythin! WHY WON'T YO ALL STOP COMPLAINING?!1 OMG!_

* * *

_Chapter 20_

AN: I was really busy this week with xmas and stuff so I didn't have time to put a lot of stuff in this chapter! Also this will be the last Chapter of the Year 2010! and btw stop calling me a troll how would you like it if i call you all trolls? huh? or a goblin! u wouldn't like it would YOU?

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**Dec 29**__**th**__** 2010**_

The morning I got up and found a load of mail in the mail box. There was a letter addressed to me. I wondered for a minute who it could be off so I opened it to have look. Omg it was hate mail from Angie so I just scribbled off my name and replaced it with hers and sent it back. I then went and got some Corral (get it?) flavoured lucky charms serial and ate it.

Oh yeah, Shelias meant to be coming home today! I can't wait

"Good mourning my fave darter!" mom shoot at me whilst coming in the kitchen

"Hi" I said "Make me some bacon on toast mom" I commanded

"OK" she said

Dad came in the kitchen reading the paper but didn't see the catfish and tripped on it and fell over rofl! XDDD LOL.

"Watch were your going u dozy ass!" mom shooted

"Sorry, lol" dad said "mmmmm I smell something nice!" said dad going over to the frying pan were mom was standing

"Fuckk UUU that's my bacon!" I snapped at dad

"Oh right, can you make me some?" he asked mom

"Make your own!" mom said back

"Rofl, ok" dad said in a cheerily way

Mom came over the bacon on the seaweed bread and gave it to me.

"Hey why don't we go an see Auntie Kelp today?" She asked me

My head shot up fastly and I glared at her.

"WTFFFFuck?" I yelled

Mom looked surprised!

"I hate the way you do that! You ruin a perfectly good day by suggesting some shit like that!"

"I thought u liked Kelp?" Mom asked, stunned

"NO! She's dumb boring and gives me stupid dumb stuff like that stupid shit dream catcher thing! Its useless, no wonder I chucked it out!" I shrieked angriliy "Why can't she get me things that I need like a Nintendo DSi 3D?"

"OK I'll buy u a DS tomorow" Mom laughed

I stormed off into my room and texted my friends and went on the internet for the rest on the day.

Oh btw, if you don't no what ma room looks like it's a lavish peacock blue with pale blue Pearlescent (lol gettit? Cos' my names P[ear1! ;)) curtains made of the purest silk and I have a chandelier made of REAL blue pearls and diamonds on the sealing that shine in a opal way when the light is on. My bed is a 4 poser with turquoise satin curtains that are studded with diamonds around it and on it is a deaths of the Ocean dark blue bed cover with sparkling sequined silver pillows. I have a huge collection of cute stuffed toys and a mazzy wardrobe that's like 5 meters long and 2 meters wide for all my designer cloths made of rich thick oak painted black and silver. On my cerulean blue carpet, is a giant round rug shaped like a bubble.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

An: Stop it idiots! Like I said before your not even giving the story a chance to unfold! So stop flaming right now!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**Jan 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

I was school again the next day. We had gym first but itw as funni cos dumb Angie gut hit in the face wit dodgeball! she didn't Sea (get it?) cos she was textin on her shellphone (get that too?) . Everyone was laughing and so was I and she dropped her phone to and I was laughing my head off and her stupid friends helped her up but her shellphone had broke and didnt work! HAHAHAHAHA!

"FOOLISH IDIOCRICY!" THE maths teacher Whinged at her

Angie then started moaning over it an her stupid ring lost the sapphire outta it! Also she got 10 mins detention from the stupid maths teacher for textin in class.

(AN: some of you have been askin me why Angie is back at Scholl and the reason for that is Sikes sent her back to school cos she filed sum documents wrong cos she's just a dumb fuck and noone likes her! (Except Oscar but he's just an idiot)).

After gym, we were all in the lockers room getting changed and also it was recess afterward.

"haha! It's great that Angies on Detention!" Sky said to me and laughed gappily

"Yah I know! What a total loser!" I said back to her then I jumped into the bubble showers (geddit?). I was the only 1 in there at the moment cos no1 else had finished doin ther stuff. As I was in the bubble shower when I felt a wired feeling and present behind me then I turned around! _**I SCREAMED! **_Everybody came running in to! Sky threw me towel quickly then they all screamed to and ran away! Oscar was there!

"EEEE U FUCKING SICKO GTFO THE GIRLS SHOWER ROOM!" I yelled angrily at Oscar "Why THE FUCK ARE U in here anyway!?" I roared putting on the towel sky had threw me.

Then suddenly Reef came running in which was ok cos he only had eyes for me and the he round-house kicked Oscar in the face! Then the Maths teacher came bursting in after hearin all the noise.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS COMMOTION?!" He roared when he came in but then he had to run out again cos he realized that wasn't allowed in the girls locker room.

Reef then grabbed Oscar and threw him so hard out the window where the maths teacher was waitin for him.

"YOU Scatter-brained HALF-WIT!" he Spat in Oscars face "WHAT THE FUCK DO U THINK U R DOING IN THIS SCHOOL? !"

"NOOOOO Sorry but U do not understand!" begged Oscar "I need to tell Perl summing!"

"NO U Don't you stupid pedo!" I shouted from the window

"Pearl! R U oK?!" Asked Reef in a concerened way and outtin his fins (Gettit?) on ma sholder.

"Yeah, yeah" I said bak, still shocked

But then suddenly! Oscar came cart wheeling back in threw the window but it was a good job Sky came charging in and snatched her desert Eagle from her pocket and shot Oscar in the eye 5 times and there was blood everwere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! €111" oscar screamed in pain whilst waving his arms about and then he fell bak out the window again and landed on his face. And then the cops came and arrested Oscar 4 perving an pedofillia.

"Serves that piece of shit right!" Ski snorted whilst coming bak in the locker room.


	22. Chapter 22: MY CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARYSU

AN: I'm sorry, I've kind of forgot what the original dates were for the fic so I'm gonna have to leave them sorry about that :P

* * *

_Chapter 22_

MY CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARYSUES!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**th**__** 2011**_

It's alas the award ceremony today and I got an award.

Its for most popular girl! :D IN ANGIES UGLY FACE! I'M MORE POPLAR THAN HERRRR. Also geeky Marlins and Corral got awards too. They got the geek award. Ok it wasn't called the geek award but it was called the "best two students award". That is so,o,o,o,o, nerdy.

"Way to go on the award Pedal!" Sky said to me

"Yeah thanks!" I replayed

BUT THIS IS THE MUST Horriblelest thing to ever happen! _**Angie**_ got best signing voice in music! WTFFFF? Whoever was doing the awards was obviously high on something.

"HAHAHA Get on that Perl!" Angie snotted right in my face

"FUck YOUU!" I shrieked back in her ugly fat face

That is so,o,o , not right! How could she get that award? She's got a voice like a catfishes (gettit?) tale being pulled!

Also today lousy stupid Lola bought Angie an her friends al this cooll stuff! that is like so,o,o not on! Now stupid Angie is shoeing off with it all to make everyone jealous!

"I'm sick of this dumb piece of shit!" Reyr shouted and stomped ova to were Angie was

"Fuckk off Angie!" Reef shouted in her face

"YOU no what? Shut up ok!" Angie complied

"No fuck you loser!" Reef shooted

Just then Reef went 4 Angie but she ducked _**THEN**_…LOLA SLAPPED REEF! IN THE FACE!

Everyone starred in amazement. My face began burning to the point of angry.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" asked Sky

"OMFGGG!" Reef Shouted

Just then at that moment I dived on Lola! (EEEEE NO! Not in that kinda way) We started to fight angrily. Then I got so,o,o,o, pissed that I kicked her right in the face!

Everybody gasped.

But when I did that loads of these colored stones came outta her pocket. Marlon picked one up and said it was a nugget of platinum! OmFG! And a ruby crystal! Also Carrol looked at an said it was a diamond! There was only 1 name for her….THIEF! She's been stealing from the scientist labs. Everybody looked at Lola. Angie looked as if she had been told to drink outta a toilet!

_**Suddenly!**_ The maths teacher burst in through the door! He looked really angry when he saw the stones, like he was just about to burst into flames! (haha get it you flamers!) I thort he was going to explode.

"WTTFFF! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU FUCK STEAL FROM SCIENCE LABS YOU FUCKIN PIES OF FUCK!" he bellowed OUT LOUD.

I thort she was going get expelled but she got suspended for a month! I've only been suspended for a week!

Also when we were in biology, the stupid smelly maths teacher let Marlon and Corral go 15 minutes early for lunch cos' of good work! That's soo cheeky!

"WTF? Why you letting the geeky little losers go early for?" I questioned

"Yeah! Tell us you sweat!" shouted Sky

"QUIET! YOU USELESS DUMB RIFF-RAFF!" the maths teacher Screeched

"Whatever!….." we shouted back


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

_AN: Did u not hear me? YOUR ALL STUPID and you suck and you all have NO FRIENDS! YOU Suck!_

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**th**__** 2011**_

This week, Shelia's came to mine an then we went out to town. I bought a new bag for school, a sapphire panther bangle, some more fake tan, foundation and all this other stuff. Helios bought a jewellery box, a Peridot ring, a amethyst necklace, a make-up set and sum stuff. WE also found this really cool shop called PunKyFISh and its like way cool and its our new fave shop.

"wow this place is like so,o,o,o awesome!" I said to Shelia

"Yeah I know, we should come here all the time!" she said back

"lol, I no Sky would love this place" I spoke "I'm so gonna txt her now" so I took out ma ishellphone (get it? an texted her about the cool shop.

Omfg, when we got back from twon, Shelia mom invited me, mom and dad to go to the beach! The beach was awesome! I was hot and the sky was clear. I wore my channel swimsuit that was a hot pink and had gold studs on it and it had a gold metal chanel logo on it too. Shelia was wearing her punky fish to piece swimsuit thing (She also bought that when we were out before :P) and it was black and pink cos they look good together.

"Hey girl, you look fab, want to go get an ice cream?" Shelia asked me

"yah, make mine a seafoam (geddit?) flavour!" I lol'd

Then we went and got ice creams. We also saw sean been making a film by some rock cliff thing and we went and said hi to him and he was died cool with his funny English accent.

Later on we met up with Reef in the twom center but then after a few minutes we saw stupid Angie an then she came up to me an started moaning at me cos I got a sapphire panther bangle like the one she used to have.

"Oh for neptune (lol gettit?) sake Angie! I wish would you just fuckk offfff for once in your shit life!" Reef shouted at her angrily

"wtf Perl! What do ya think your doing getting the same bangle as me?" Angie screamed angrily

"Shut up freak!" I yielded "it looks nicer on me!"

Angie pulled me a snotty look and then started moaning some more.

"oh shut it you big whinge!" Reed snorted at her "your just jelous" and then he pushed her on the floor! and then her stupid emerald ring crocked, her charm bracelet lost 10 charms and her make up went everywhere! So mine and Reefs friends grabbed it ad threw it all in the trash and out the window and kept some.

"Screw you Reef! You think your all dead cool but your just loser!" Angie shouted

"You are so,o,o,o,o fucking ugly!" Reef said

"Yeah and you put on way toooo much fake tan that look like a goldfish!" (haha gettit? Cos goldfish are orange?) Sky pointed out

"fukk u all!" she scrammed and then she stomped off with stupid Lola and her other dumb friends behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**th**__** 2011**_

I woke up this morning and found my mom and dad arguing over something.

"Mom dad what's up with you today?" I asked, concerned

"Its nothing…" mom said secretly

"DON'T LIE!" I SHOOTED IN their faces

"it's just…..well….." dad fidgeted

"TELL Me!" I began getting annoyed now

"Those threats r appearing again" wailed dad

"O_O" I shouted, I was so fucking angry

"YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT'S IT!" and I swam up to my room on went on facebok. I also got my iphone and txtd ever1 to cum down to ma house right now!

"THIS MEANS WAR!1111" I Shouted angrily in a pissed off way

So anyway Reef, Crystal, Shelia and Sky came and so did all my other friends.

"Perl I got your txt! We NEED to act right now!" Sky shouted

"damn right!" Reef exclaimed

"wE need a plan before we do anything though" I said

"yeah good idea!" Reef said "BUT! WE NEED SOME ultra super smart people to help us!" he shouted

"WHO?" we all asked him

"we need…MARLIN & CORAL!11"

We stood there. Shocked

"Reef are u on smack or something? I questioned "there geeks and noone likes them"

"Ya but there smart and they can help us think of a good plan" he said back

"U know this does sound like a good idea you know" Crystal said

I fort about it for a while "oh ok then" I gave in

"Were are they gonna be asked Ski

I gave Sky an OMFG look, like its not obvious!

"were do ya fukin think?" I asked her "The LIBRARY of course!

So we swam as fast as ever to the library were Marlong an Corral practily live

"MARLUIN! CORRA:! 1" I screamed at them "Your to help us think of a plan right now!"

Marlin an Coral looked shocked

"What do u mean?" Marlhn asked scaredilly, peeing his pants

"Listen geek!" Reef roasted "think of a goad plan to stop threating letters or well petrol bomb this place!""

"Yeah!" shouted Sky "we need you cos of your nerd Skills"

"ok" they said

But then suddenly…the Maths Teacher came stomping around the corner ! He was so super angry that all the water around him turned to steam!

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU Incongruous LOUD PIES OF SHIT!" he roared and then punched threw the wall and threw books everywhere.

So then we all rushed into the back of the library were we all spent all day and night thinking of the sneaky plan. We used info from when we integrated Sikes before but that info was'nt enough! We need more!


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

an: Stop It! Whyy dont you sea for yourselves if this chapta is dumb? huh? go ahead!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**Oct 16**__**th**__** 2011**_

We swam all the way to the wale washer thing and jumped in threw Sikes office again. He looked shocked and suprizzed.

"what are you doing back here you foolish idiots!?" he shrieked

"FUC U FATSOO!"screechjed Sky "tell us were that mother fucker Don lime lives or we'll blow this place to the surface!" (Get IT?)

Sikes looked at us for a bit and then stood up

"I already told you's before, he lives in the ship from that film!"

We all looked at one another confusedly

"oh yeah you did lol" I said

"rofl" said Sikes and then we swam outta his office.

SUDDENLY!...Oscar dived in frount of us!

"WTFFUCKING HELL OCSAR!?" Reef shotted in his face "Move now or I'll punch u!"

"YOU CAnm't!" he moaned lameily cos he's a loser "I wont let YOU! HAHAH!" he laughed dumbly.

"omfg Oscar u r such a gimp and a wannabe poser gangsta who is soooooooo not gangsta! Move now or we'll slap u!" I shouted

"NOOOOO!" Oscar moaned "U are little fish in big pond!"

"Right that's it!" Shelia shouted whilst pushing forward "every1 grab this twat!"

So we did.

"EEEEEKKKK!1" squealed Oscar cos he's pure stupid "What are you doing?"

THEN…..we threw him out of a 50 story window and he fell to the floor screaming and then died.

Anyway we al went to the boat plaice were Don limo lies. We went sure were to find it so we watched shark tail just to make sure. We then found it. It was a dark dingy plaice wit loads of weeds an shit growing out of it an lots of rusty metal. It was al creeky an scary and wierd. I noticed a big black door that had silver bolts on it an hirographics. I touched the raised patterns with me fins that had sum baby blue nail varnish on the ends.

"This must b the way in" I shouted to everyone

"yerr good idea" replied Reeg and So then we went in.

We went ova the plan again just to make sure and recap.

"Do u reckon we should split up?" asked Ski in a unscared voice

"WHAT?! No we should stay together, its are best hope lol" I said coolily

"that sounds great" said Crystal

Sop then we raced through the mouldy old corridors, busting through doors, brandishing our guns and ova weapons. SUDDENLY… a hammerhead shark person spotted us and started shooting at us to stop!

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRESSPASSERS!" he yielded and went an pressed some Burton an all these reds lights were flashing an a big alarm went off.

"QUICK! GET BEHING THE WALL SO he Don't Sea (gettit?) US!" I screemed at everyone so they did and me to

"WERE R U YOU LITTLE SHITS!" he shouted looking around everywere. He came around the wall but he dint c us so we snuck up behind him using pure stealth and knock him out by hitting him over with a baseball bat. THEN SUDENY…..some ova sharks spotted us and started shooting at us! BUTT none of their bullets got us cos they had crap shots so we all picked up the guy we knocked out before except Marlin cos' hes week and dumb and threw the hammer dude at the ppl who were shootin us and they all fell outta window!

WE then Suddenly started swimming as fast as we can down the corridors again and we were contorted by another shark guy! He was standing in frount of a large door that said "PRIVATE" in hirographics.

"we must get trough thet door!" gasped Reef

"We'll use our guns!" Ski said and then we started shooting at him wit our guns but he kept dodging them then we ran outta bullets then we had to hide behind a big vase.

"DAMM!1" Reeg roared "that douchey loser is a dodgey muthafuker (lol geddit?)!"

"WaIT!"I exclaimed "I have a plan!" I knelt down an whispered to every1 what the plan B is. They all nodded in approval.

It was time to put my species name to the test cos' they d call me a sparkling jewl fish for nothin!

"Now Crystal!" I screamed and Crystal shone the torch onto my sparkly scales an the light reflected off them into the shark dudes eyes and blinded him.

"OMFG! NOOOOOOO I CAN'T SEA!" (get that?) screamed the shark person and then Reef punched him in the face and he fell to the floor screaming and then Reeg punched him again and he blacked out.

Then we cautiously opened the door!


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**th**__** 2011**_

We slowly opened the door. The I poked ma head around carefully. Don login was there in sum room wit his back turned. There was sum ova green tentacally squid person there to and he was drinking sum tee.

"Those idiots have infiltrated thou base sire!" he said to Don lino drinking more tee.

"Howo dare thyo insignificant twerps!11" He growled under his berth.

I still hid behind the door listin carefully to what he was saying. Then he turned towards sum over door and did sum code an den went init. I suspected it was his office lair thing like in the movie.

"Make suro thou foolish dopes dnot get any further!" he spoke in a corse voice then he stomped into his lair and slammed the door.

JUST THEN!…We all jumped in the room!

"WHAT THOU HELL!?" Shouted the octopus guy spilling his tee "NOW Look what thou have made me do!"

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" I demanded as he gasped shockingly whilst waving his tentacles about

"U WILL TELL US HOW TO GET INto LINOS OFFACE RYT NOW!111" I Ordered

"You buffoonish idiots!" Screamed the ugly octopus guy "Thou fink thou r soo,o,o,o, clever coming in here and think thou know everything"

"WE Don't think, we KNOW!" bellowed Sky "Now tell us the fucking code or we'll smash ur face in!" she threatened

"NEVER! I SHALLNEVAER BETRAY MY MASTER! He shooted

"OH yeah? Well how bouts we shoot your beloved teapot or turn u into sushi!?" Reed old him

"WTFFFFF?!" he shrieked "OK I will tell" he gave in "the combination is 'Grande squalo bianco' k? HE CONfessed

"Good" I said then we all tied him up and threw him in a big vase.

I did the code. THE DOOR OPENED!

"DON LINE I NEED to SPEEK to U RIGHT NOWI shouted whilst storming into the room

Don lino turned around.

"GASP!" he gasped


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

AN: SHUT UP!

**·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:· ·:*:·**

_**th**__** 2011**_

We both stood there looking eye to eye. Reed, Sky, Crystal, Shelia, sum of me friends and dumb Marlin and Corral who were cowering were all standing behind me.

"I no who you r an what you do, so don't lie!" I yelled

"k, surely we can talko this ova like adultso?!" he asked furiously whilst going ova to his desk.

"oky" I replied and went over to the desk but I was still cautious and all me friends were behind me to back me up. We swam past that bar thing were Lenny (who was crying) and that ova guy who died and has the cool voice (an: no srisly people he was the only cool guy in the film an its always the cool people that die an the dumb peeps like Oscar get to live!) but there not important so Reef told them to fuk off so they did.

"Thy have done well to get this far! Shame it is now ova" he said wickedly

"Get to the point1!" I shouted angrily "What is it that you want from ma parents?" I sharked

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Don loafed at us "your parent o me money!" he answered cruelly

"NO THEY DON'T!" I Shooted super angry "YOUr just a mean greedy fatso bully who speeks wierd! Now tell the truth!"

Limo smoked evilly. "HAHAHA! There is no way I'm telling thou anything"

SUDDENLY…Reef jumped forward in a pissed off way.

"look here fuck-face!" Screamed Reef "you better stop wit your stupid threats or we'll knock you the fuck out!" Reef folded his fins (get it? Cos hes a fish) (OMfg he is like so,o,o,o,,o awesome XD)

Don draper gave Reef the up-an-down look

"And who art thy?" Don Lino demanded, taken aback

"Never mind about that!" Reg gartered at him

"Yeah so shut up!" scorned Ski and Sky threw a bottle of vodka in his face cos' mafia people like drinkin vodka lol

"Look, stoop sending threats or ill blow your house up k?!" I told him whilst tanking out my pink iphone. On limo looked at it surprisingly.

"What is that strange contraption you have there?" he asked, all confused

"this is ma iphone" I answered smugly "I can call people and s=do sum ova stuff on it to"

"intresting…." He said whilst putting his fin together like mr burns on the simpsons

He then stood up. he towered above us butt that dint matter cos we weren't scared of him. Then he went over to the fish tank an put his fin behind his back. Then he locked at us.

"tell you what…how abouto you do one thing 4 me and I'll stopo demanding from thy parentso?" he asked tyrannically

"ok, what is it that you want?" I snapped

He then grinned all evilly showing his spiky teeth that were proper horrible an yewllow an horrible.

"I want you to go an find me…." He paused dramatically "YOU ARE to find me…..THE CLEAVE!"

"THE CLEAVE!?" We all shouted

"YES! The cleave" he barked "they are a secret organization hidden in the jungle. Go there and find them. When you do, give them this" he gave me a heavy box. "when you have don that I will stop threats ok?"

"K" I replied and then we went whilst Don lino was smirking at us from behind.

"haahhaahhahahaha" he laughed under his breath "naive fools!"


End file.
